


All hers

by mystiquetree



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Consensual, F/M, Fingerfucking, Slut Shaming, Spanking, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiquetree/pseuds/mystiquetree
Summary: “Say it,” she ordered, squeezing his face even tighter.“I’m the bitch,” Diego gasped out, as much as he could through her tight hold.Lila smirked. “Then get on your knees and worship me.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	All hers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё её](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082325) by [WhaleMediocrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity)



> I just had to write bottom Diego because I am haunted by that scene of Diego and Lila dancing and I am thirsty trash. This is very self-indulgent, as all my fics are. No beta, so forgive the mistakes.

Diego pushed Lila down against the bed, lost in kissing her. 

“You like that bitch?” he murmured in between kisses, enjoying her warm body under his. 

Without warning, Lila flipped him over, straddling him and pressing his hands over his head. 

“The fuck did you say to me?” she said, leaning down to bite him harshly on the nipple. He keened and arched his body upwards. 

Sitting up again, she brought one hand to his face, gripping it painfully. “Let’s get one thing clear. _You’re_ the bitch here, understood?”

His breath hitched as he stared into her eyes and nodded. 

“Say it,” she ordered, squeezing his face even tighter. 

“I’m the bitch,” Diego gasped out, as much as he could through her tight hold. 

Lila smirked. “Then get on your knees and worship me.” 

He scrambled to his knees. While their clothes had mostly been gone by then, she was still wearing her underwear, and he reached forward to pull them down. 

A tight slap to his face stopped him and he looked up at her in shock. 

“Did I give you permission to use your hands?” she leered. 

God, he would never say this to her face, but he loved it when she dominated him. Placing his hands behind his back, he stretched out his neck, using his teeth to bite the edge of her panties and dragging them down. He looked up at her then, non verbally asking for permission to proceed. She raised an eyebrow and spread her legs wide in invitation. 

He delved in, burying his face between her legs and licking her clit. He heard her moan above him, and he rolled his tongue, playing with the sensitive spot at an agonisingly slow pace. A tight grip tugged at his hair and she roughly pulled his face away, arching his head back uncomfortably. 

Another slap rang out as she back handed him. “Do it properly bitch,” she threatened, before forcing his face unceremoniously back between her legs. This time, she kept the tight grip on his hair, forcing his head up and down as she used him to pleasure herself. 

Diego stuck his tongue out further, eagerly trying to satisfy her. His scalp and jaw ached, but he was incredibly hard, growing harder still at the gasps and moans he elicited from her. 

Unconsciously, his hands started shifting from their position behind his back, moving towards his dick. Just as he began to stroke himself, Lila shoved him off with her foot, causing him to sprawl on the floor. Before he could move, she stepped on his cock, pressing the heel of her feet against his balls. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself slut?” she said, pressing her feet down even further. 

He moaned from the simultaneous feeling of pain and pleasure. He knew he could easily buck her foot off him, but where was the fun in that. He spread his legs further, pushing his hips up to grind against her foot. 

“Such a desperate bitch, humping against my foot,” she smirked. “Say it. Tell me what a slut you are.”

“I’m just a slut,” he responded breathlessly. She snorted approvingly, and indulged him for a few more seconds as he rubbed his dick against her foot. 

“You’re disgusting and pathetic,” she finally said, kicking him away again. 

“Get on your hands and knees and stick that ass out.” 

Diego hurriedly got into position, arching his back as much as he could. From behind, he felt her grope his ass, kneading it painfully before she sent a sharp slap down on his cheek. He groaned and dropped his head, panting slightly. 

“Beg for it bitch,” she commanded, pulling his head back up again by his hair. 

“Please Lila, p-please touch me,” he gasped. 

“Touch you how?” He could practically hear her smirk, and heat pooled in his gut from the humiliation. 

“Spank me!” he forced out, face flushing red. 

Satisfied, she let go of his hair and his head dropped forward again, allowing him to blissfully hide his face. She began to spank him relentlessly, laughing as he made groans of pain and arousal. 

When Lila was satisfied that his ass was cherry red, he gripped him by his hair again, and manhandled him onto the bed. She threw him down, and watched with sadistic glee as he looked up at her, eyes dazed. 

“Lift your legs up bitch. I’m not doing all the work,” she said, crossing her arms against her chest. 

Diego hooked his hands under his knees, quickly bringing them up to his shoulders. His dick was painfully hard, heavy across his chest. Lila stared at him for a few more moments, enjoying the sight before her. Slowly, she crawled towards him, and used her hands to spread his cheeks wider. 

He felt incredibly exposed. Diego struggled to keep his legs up, fighting his instincts to push her off and close his legs. He could feel her just staring at him and his hole, her fingers unforgivingly forcing him open. All of a sudden, he felt warm wetness lick his hole and he couldn’t help but let out another guttural moan as she began to fuck him with her tongue. At the sound of his moan, she reached up to pinch his balls and he almost screamed. 

“Shouldn’t you thank me whore? I’m doing you a favour.” 

His hands trembled and he fought to bring down his panting. “T-thank you for eating me,” he managed to speak, and almost let out a sob as she continued her assault on his hole. He kept mumbling broken phrases of thanks, nerves on fire, toes curling. 

Finally, she stopped, and stuck two fingers into his mouth. He choked at the sudden intrusion, but sucked on them obediently. 

“I’m going to fuck you with them and you’re going to cum from just fingers up your ass,” she smirked. Fuck, she was going to kill him. She stuffed more fingers into his mouth, and he sloppily took them in, drool pooling out. 

“You should look at yourself now, putting those pretty lips to good use,” she taunted, pushing her fingers deeper. A few tears sprung from his eyes as she practically fucked his mouth with her hand. 

Pulling them out with a pop, she brought it down again to his hole, still wet with her saliva. She teased his hole playfully with a fingernail, lightly scraping against it and watching gleefully as it twitched.

“Please,” he moaned. “Put your fingers in me.”

She slapped him on his ass again warningly. “I call the shots here big boy. You don’t get to order me around.”

He bucked his hips up slightly at that, and nodded desperately. 

“Say it again. Who’s the boss?” 

“You are. I’m just a whore,” he cried out brokenly, heady with arousal. 

In reward, she crooked a finger in and he keened from the sensation, rutting into her finger. With her free hand, she reached down to pick up the lube from the floor, drizzling it on his hole. She wasn’t actually a monster, no way she was going to fuck him dry. He shivered slightly from the cold lube, and she hurried to add more fingers, distracting him immediately. 

Lila watched with fascination as he seemed to swallow up her fingers. God, he was practically made to be fucked. She scissored her fingers, his hole pliantly expanding around her digits. Crooking them, she expertly found what she was looking for when he let out a loud gasp. 

Bullseye, she thought, and hit the spot again. With three fingers now in, he was rocking into her hand as she massaged his prostate. He seemed lost in the sensation, oblivious to how desperate he looked. His mouth hung open and his eyes were closed, lips still wet from the drool. Diego looked absolutely wrecked and she loved it. 

Bringing her free hand down, she started massaging her own clit and fingering herself. Watching him submit so beautifully to her, she was on the edge herself. His ass was still red from her ministrations, the imprints of her hand slowly taking shape. She sped up the hand that was inside him, stroking his prostate faster as his moans became louder. 

Looking at him and hearing his broken sounds, she came, toes curling from the orgasm. Relaxedly massaging herself down from the high, she watched him blissfully, satisfied at the desperate mess that he still was. 

“What are you again?” she mocked, fingers hitting his prostate continuously. 

“Fuck, I’m _your_ bitch!” he cried out, and with that, he started cumming, thick white streaks painting his chest, some even getting on his chin. 

She slowed down her fingers, languidly milking him as he rode out his orgasm. When he was done, she pulled her fingers out, wiping them on the bed. Crawling up to him, she snuggled at his side, and she felt him pull her closer. 

Lilo looked up and hooked a finger under his chin to turn his head to face her. He was flushed and sweaty, tear tracks still on his face. She leaned up to kiss him lazily, and he responded in kind. 

“How was it?” she asked softly when she pulled away. 

“Perfect,” he smiled, rolling over to lay on top of her like a cat, pushing his arms under her so he could hold her tighter. 

“Ew, you have cum on you,” she complained, but made no move to push him off. 

“Mm,” he hummed, snuggling deeper into her chest, as though they were pillows. 

She looked down at him. He was so annoyingly adorable, she thought, gently stroking his hair. 

That’s it, she was keeping him forever.


End file.
